


Labels are for Clothing

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Labels, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Sexual Orientation, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: A super short, silly one-off story where Peter is trying to figure out Remus and Sirius' relationship. Sometimes things just don't need labels.





	Labels are for Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random conversation I thought of that I wrote down. It happens some time after Confession. It doesn't really matter when it takes place, it's kind of just it's own weird thing. I'm sorry. 
> 
> You can ignore this one. It doesn't really contribute to the story line in the long run in any significant way.

“So… you're gay now?” Peter asked as the four marauders sat in their typical corner of the Gryffindor common room. Remus and Sirius awkwardly looked at each other, trying to decide how to address their friend’s uncomfortable question.

 

“Yeah, I'm gay,” Sirius decided to answer. “But it's not like I'm suddenly gay or “gay now” or anything… I've… well, I've kinda always been gay.” He figured that was the best way to put it.

 

“But you used to like girls…” Peter clearly wasn't getting it.

 

“I mean, yeah, I used to sleep with girls… I was…” Sirius paused, trying to find a way to phrase what he meant so that Peter would understand. “I tried to pretend that I was straight. I wasn't. But I pretended that I was.”

 

“But if you were gay, how did you… get hard?” 

 

Sirius cringed at his friend in discomfort. 

 

“Oh, Wormy… you'll get it when you're older.” That was all that Sirius could manage over James’ chuckling.

 

“And you're gay, too?” Peter had turned to Remus. Now it was Lupin’s turn to feel uncomfortable.

 

“Uhh…” the werewolf began, not knowing where to start. “No?”

 

“So you're bi?”

 

“Uh… not really, no…” Remus didn't think this was something Peter would be able to grasp.

 

“But you like guys?”

 

“I like Sirius…”

 

“But he's a guy.”

 

“Yes, Peter. Sirius is male. Unless there's something he's not telling us.”

 

James and Sirius couldn't suppress their snickering any longer and both boys burst out in laughter. Peter looked confused.

 

“So if you like Sirius and you're dating Sirius, you're into guys.” Peter said it with conviction, as if that would suddenly make it true.

 

“Well, not exactly. It's a bit more complicated than that, Pete.” Remus paused to collect his thoughts. “I like Sirius for Sirius. If he was a guy or a girl, it wouldn't matter. I like him as a person.”

 

“So if he was, say, a giant squid, you'd still be with him?”

 

Tears were streaming down Sirius’ face as he howled with laughter, but Remus shot him a dirty look. 

 

“Yes, Peter. I suppose if Sirius was a giant squid, I'd still like him.” 

 

“So you're bi.” That seemed to make up Peter's mind.

 

Remus sighed and looked to James with a pleading expression, hoping for a bail-out. James smiled and addressed Peter.

 

“Pete… let's put it this way: Some people like only men, like Sirius.”

 

“I like cock,” Sirius said solemnly, nodding his head. James ignored him.

 

“Some people like women.”

 

“Like James,” Sirius interrupted. “He likes pussy!”

 

James chose not to dignify that with a response.

 

“Some people like both men  _ and _ women.”

 

“Like Remus!” Peter thought he was catching on.

 

“No,” James corrected. “Not like Remus. Some people, Remus included, like individuals, regardless of their… parts.”

 

Peter narrowed his eyes.

 

“They could have… no parts. At all. And he'd still like them, because he is attracted to the person inside, not the things on the outside.” James hoped his explanation made sense.

 

“So… Remus isn't gay, straight or bi?” 

 

“Right!” James said, nodding encouragingly at Peter.

 

“So…” Peter turned to Remus. “So what do I call you?”

 

“Uh, you can call me Remus. Or Moony or Lupin, I suppose…”

 

“Just don't call him late to dinner!” Sirius chimed in enthusiastically. Remus rolled his eyes.

 

“You're an idiot, Pads.”

 

“Yeah, but you love it,” Sirius teased, snuggling up against a resisting Remus. The werewolf rolled his eyes again, but smiled kindly at his Padfoot.

 

“You guys are weird,” Peter muttered before changing the subject.

 

“So James! Where are you gonna take Lily on that date?!”

 

As the conversation continued, Remus looked down at Sirius, curled up against him. Lupin wrapped his arms lovingly around his partner. He didn't need any labels, he was just glad to have Sirius loving him. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my stories, Remus doesn't consider himself Bi. He just likes who he likes. Let him be himself, Pete! Stop trying to label him! ;D


End file.
